Everything Can Changed (Tout Le Monde Peut Changer)
by LoveHopeless
Summary: Que se passera-t-il dans la vie d'Hermione quand elle apprendra que son vrai nom n'est pas Granger ? -EN PAUSE POUR UNE DUREE INDETERMINEE-
1. Chapitre Un - Vérité dévoilée

Chapitre Premier

Point de vue Omniscient

Ce matin-là, quand Hermione Granger se réveilla, elle sentit que quelque chose allait arrivait. Bien qu'Harry est tuée Voldemort, Hermione avait toujours peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à ses proches, mais elle ne se doutait pas que sa vie allait changer.

Elle se leva de son lit et partit prendre une douche. Elle était seule chez elle, ses parents étant au travail. Une demi-heure après, elle réapparut dans sa chambre une serviette autour du corps et une dans ses cheveux.

Cet été avait beaucoup changée physiquement, et elle comptait bien profiter de sa dernière année à Poudlard, vu que le danger avait été écarté. Elle se dirigea vers son armoire et sortit un slim noir, un débardeur blanc ainsi qu'un sweat à capuche gris et des sous vêtements noirs. Bien que se soit l'été, aujourd'hui, il pleuvait abondamment sur Londres. Elle s'habilla et mis des bottines grises. Elle retourna dans la salle de bain terminer de se préparer. Etant majeur dans le monde sorcier, elle pouvait désormais utiliser la magie dans le monde moldue. Elle se lança donc un sort pour lisser ses cheveux et se maquilla légèrement.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre, et fut surprise de voir un hibou devant sa fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit et le volatile s'engouffra dans la chambre, à l'abri de la pluie. Elle détacha la lettre qui était accroché à sa patte et lui donna à manger et à boire. Sur l'enveloppe, il y avait écrit son nom. Elle l'ouvrit et commença à lire la lettre qu'elle contenait :

_«Hermione, _

_Désolé de ne faire surface que maintenant dans ta vie, mais je dois t'annoncer quelque chose. Il y a maintenant 18 ans, alors que le Lord Noir était au summum de sa puissance, j'ai accouché d'un garçon et d'une fille. Les jumeaux étaient interdit de ce temps, j'ai caché, avec l'aide de mon mari, la fille chez les moldues. _

_Comme tu dois t'en douter, cette petite fille, c'était toi. Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre que maintenant, mais on espère, avec ton père, que tu ne nous en voudras pas car nous avons fait cela pour te protéger. Nous passeront te chercher, avec ton frère, chez les Granger à 02 :00 pm. _

_S.N»_

Elle s'assit sur son lit, choqué, la lettre entre ses mains. Les Granger lui avaient mentit. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et laissa les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Après avoir pleuré pendant une heure, elle se leva et vis qu'il était 12 :30 pm sur son réveille. Elle lança un sort à ses affaires pour qu'elles se rangent toutes seules. Une fois ceci fait, elle descendit dans la cuisine et se fit à manger. Quand elle eut terminé, elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était 01 :45 pm. Elle monta dans sa chambre, lança un sortilège de lévitation sur ses affaires et les fit descendre. Elle s'installa sur le canapé, et attendit.

Quand l'horloge sonna 02 :00 pm, elle entendit toquer à sa porte. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir. Devant elle, se trouvait une femme accompagnée de deux hommes.

_ Bonjour Hermione. _Dit la femme, avec un sourire réconfortant._

_ Bonjour. Je vous en pris, entrez. _Leur dit-elle, en s'effaçant pour les laisser rentrer à l'intérieur._

Ils rentrèrent et elle referma la porte derrière eux puis les rejoignis dans le salon.

_ Sans vouloir être indiscrète, comment vous appelez vous ? _Leur demanda Hermione._

_ Tu ne l'es pas voyons, c'est tout à ton honneur de vouloir le savoir. _Lui dit la femme. _ Je m'appelle Sophia Nott, et voici ton père, Chad et ton père, Théodore, mais tu dois le connaître. _Rajouta-t-elle, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres. _

_ C'est sûr que je le connais. Marmonna-t-elle. Pourquoi m'avoir caché dans une famille moldue ? _Demanda-t-elle, à haute voix._

_ Nous en parlerons plus tard, à la maison. Tes affaires sont prêtes ? _Lui demanda Chad._

Elle acquiesça et son « père » et son « frère » prirent ses valises et elle attrapa le bras de sa « mère » et comme un seul homme, ils transplanèrent. Quand elle rouvrit ses yeux, elle se trouvait devant un manoir magnifique et gigantesque.

_ Bienvenue au manoir Nott Hermione. _Lui dit son « père »_


	2. Chapitre Deux - Dîner et réconciliat

Chapitre Deuxième – Dîner et réconciliations

Point De Vue Hermione

J'étais époustouflé. Devant moi, se trouvais un manoir magnifique. J'ai toujours pensée que les « Sang-Pur » vivaient dans des manoirs qui vous faisaient peur dès que vous les regardez, mais je m'étais trompée.

Je sortis de ma contemplation quand je vis mes « parents » ainsi que mon « frère » avançaient vers l'entrée du manoir. La porte s'ouvrit une fois que nous fûmes devant et un grand hall, blanc, avec un escalier en marbre, apparut devant moi.

_ C'est magnifique. _Dis-je, le souffle coupé par tant de beauté, en tournant la tête vers ma « mère »._

_ C'est chez toi, maintenant. _Dit-elle._ Théo va te montrer ta chambre et t'expliquer certaine règle. _Ajouta-t-elle._

J'hochai la tête et suivi mon frère, qui montait les escaliers en marbre. Depuis qu'ils étaient venus me chercher chez moi, il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole, et ça me gênait. On était frère et sœur maintenant, on pouvait bien faire table rase du passé et construire des liens entre nous ?

_ Voilà ta chambre. _Dit Théo, en ouvrant une porte. Je rentrai à l'intérieur et fut ébloui par la beauté de la chambre._

Elle était de couleur parme et blanche, un grand lit blanc à baldaquin se trouvait à droite de la porte. Dans le coin à gauche de la pièce, il y avait un canapé parme et deux fauteuils blancs qui faisaient face à une cheminée dont le manteau était en marbre. Il y avait aussi une grande bibliothèque qui se situé entre deux porte sur le mur de gauche.

Je me dirigeai vers la première porte et l'ouvris découvrant ainsi une salle de bain spacieuse de couleur bleu-vert. Il y avait une baignoire en plein milieu de la pièce et dans un coin, une cabine de douche. Un grand miroir, accompagné de deux lavabo prenait tout un mur.

Je refermai la porte et ouvris la deuxième, découvrant ainsi un immense dressing. Je criais de surprise : il y avait de tout : des habits sorcier comme moldue, des habits de grandes marques, des pantalons, des robes, des jeans, des jupes, des hauts, des pulls, des gilets et en ouvrant les tiroirs, il y avait toute sorte de chaussures.

Je ressortis de mon dressing, les yeux brillants d'excitation, et sans que je ne me contrôle, je sautai dans les bras de Théo. Me rendant compte de mon geste et aussi parce qu'il ne m'avait pas rendu mon étreinte, je me détachai de lui et reculai de plusieurs pas.

_ Désolé, je ne sais pas ce que m'a pris. _M'excusai-je, gêné._

_ Pour chaque repas, tu dois porter une robe différente et être à l'heure dans la salle à manger principal, c'est-à-dire 12 :00 pm et 07 :00 pm. Le petit déjeune est servis à jusqu'à 9 :30 am. Pour te préparer, demande à ton elfe de maison, Rosy, de t'aider. En publique tu dois appeler nos parents père et mère, mais en privée, tu peux les appeler papa et maman. Un bal sera organisé pour notre anniversaire demain soir et ça sera aussi ce moment que les parents te présenteront en tant qu'Hermione Nott. C'est tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir. _Expliqua-t-il, avant de sortir de ma chambre._

Je soupirais, partis m'allonger sur mon lit, qui était confortable, et me perdis dans mes pensées. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je m'assoupis. Je fus réveillé trois heures plus tard par ma mère.

_ Tu devrais commencer à te préparer Hermione, nous recevons des invités. Me dit doucement ma mère. Si tu as besoin d'aide, appelle Rosy. _Ajouta-t-elle._

J'acquiesçai et me leva de mon lit, puis me dirigea vers ma salle de bain. Après une rapide douche pour me réveiller, je sortis et partit vers mon dressing, une serviette autour du corps. Je regardai parmi mes nombreuses robes et enfilai une robe de couleur verte avec des reflets noirs, m'arrivant au-dessus du genou avec un col rond en dentelle, laissant apercevoir le début de ma poitrine. Je choisi un paire d'escarpins noir verni, coiffa mes cheveux en un chignon, laissant quelques mèches s'en échapper, et me maquilla légèrement.

_ Rosy. _Appelais-je, une fois prête._

Un elfe apparut devant moi et s'inclina.

_ Maîtresse Hermione a appelé Rosy. Que peut faire Rosy pour vous ? _Couina Rosy._

_ Peux-tu m'emmener dans la salle à manger pour le dinée ?

_ Oui maîtresse Hermione. _S'inclina-t-elle._

Nous sortîmes de la chambre et je suivi Rosy à travers la dédalle de couloirs. Nous descendîmes les escaliers et Rosy ouvrit une porte, me laissant rentrer.

Dans la salle, je vis mes parents, accompagné de mon frère, mais aussi de trois autres personnes, qui me tournaient le dos.

_ Hermione. _S'extasia ma mère, en me voyant._ Viens donc approche. _Ajouta-t-elle, en se levant, un grand sourire ornant ses lèvres. _

Je m'approchai et vis, avec horreur, que les personnes qui me tournaient le dos étaient les Malfoy, au grand complet.

_ Tu es magnifique ma chérie. Rajouta ma mère, en s'approchant de moi. Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter les Malfoy. _Continua ma mère._

_ Non, en effet, vous n'avez pas besoin. _Dis-je, froidement._

_ Narcissa est ta marraine et Lucius ton parrain. _Expliqua ma mère, ne faisant pas gaffe de mon ton. _

_ Hermione, je suis ravie de te revoir. _S'exclama Narcissa, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres._

_ Qui aurait cru que Granger étant en fait une Nott ? _Demanda Lucius._

_ Sûrement pas vous Mr. Malfoy._ Répliquais-je, froidement._ Moi aussi Mrs. Malfoy. _Rajoutais-je._

_ Je t'en pris, Hermione, appelle moi Narcissa ou Cissy. _Dit-elle, en me souriant._

Je répondis à son sourire et nous passâmes à table. J'étais placé à la droite de ma mère, celle-ci étant à droite de moi père qui était en bout de table. A côté de moi, il y avait mon frère et en face de nous, les Malfoy.

Le repas se passa dans le silence pour les jeunes, laissant les adultes parlant de leurs affaires, quand une question me vint en tête.

_ Père, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais j'ai une question à vous posez. _Demandais-je, ne me tournant vers mon père. _

_ Je t'écoute. _Dit-il, simplement, alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers moi._

_ Est-ce que je devrais changer de maison à la rentrée ? _Demandais-je, inquiète de sa réponse._

Il fut décontenancé par ma question, mais bien vite, il reprit un visage dénué d'émotions.

_ Evidemment, tout les Nott ont été à Serpentard, je ne vois pas pourquoi toi, tu n'irais pas. _Dit-il, posément._

J'hochai la tête et détourna mon regard, les larmes me montant aux yeux. Sans que personne ne rajoute quelque chose, je me levais de ma chaise et montait précipitamment dans ma chambre, laissant claquait la porte derrière moi une fois à l'intérieur. Je m'effondrai sur mon lit et pleura toutes les larmes que je retenais depuis que j'étais ici.

_ Laissez moi tranquille. _Dis-je, en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et des pas se dirigeait vers mon lit. _

La personne ne m'écouta pas et s'allongea près de moi, me serrant contre elle. Surprise, je relevais le visage et vis Théo.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _Dis-je, la voix enrouait._

_ Tu es ma sœur, c'est normal que je te réconforte non ? _Répliqua-t-il, doucement. _Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

_ J'ai peur de perdre mes amis quand ils apprendront la vérité. _Dis-je, les larmes ayant arrêté de couler. _

_ Si ce sont vraiment tes amis, ils ne te laisseront pas tomber. Tu es toujours Hermione, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, sauf que tu te nommes Nott et non Granger. Puis si jamais ils te laissent, je serais là et Drago aussi. _M'expliqua-t-il._

_ Je doute que Malfoy veulent bien faire ami-ami avec moi. _Dis-je, avec une grimace._

_ Apprend à le connaître avant de le juger. _Ajouta-t-il simplement._

Je me calais un peu plus contre lui et lentement, je m'endormi, alors qu'il caressait mes cheveux.


	3. Chapitre Trois - Le choix

Chapitre Troisième – Le Choix

Point De Vue Hermione

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je remarquai je me trouvais seule dans mon lit. Je me redressai et me remémora les événements de la veille.

J'allais devoir changer de maisons à la rentrée, j'allais peut-être perdre mes amis mais le plus surprenant fut quand Théodore est venu me réconforter et qu'il s'est proposé de rester avec moi.

Je me levai de mon lit et partis dans ma salle de bain. Je me déshabillai et rentra dans la cabine de douche, où j'allumai le jet d'eau. Je n'en ressortis qu'une demi-heure plus tard. J'enroulais mon corps dans une serviette et fit de même pour mes cheveux et repartis dans ma chambre.

Je sursautai quand je remarquai la présence de Théodore, qui était accompagné de Malfoy.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? _Leur demandais-je, gênée._

_ On est venue te chercher pour le petit déjeuner. _Répondit mon frère_. On t'attend en bas, le temps que tu te prépares. _Rajouta-t-il en sortant de la chambre, en tirant Malfoy par la manche._

Je soufflai puis me dirigeai vers mon dressing, enlevai ma serviette, enfilai mes sous-vêtements et m'habillai d'un slim noir, d'un débardeur blanc par-dessous un pull gris et mis une veste en cuire noir. J'enfilai des bottines en cuir noir puis repartis dans la salle de bain, sécha mes cheveux et les laissa boucler et me maquilla légèrement.

Une fois prête, je descendis dans la cuisine et vis ma famille, ainsi que Malfoy assis autour de la table. Je dis bonjour à tout le monde et m'assis à côté de ma mère.

Je commençai à manger, quand je sentis un regard insistant sur moi. Je relevai la tête et vis mon père me fixer.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _Lui demandais-je._

_ Rien, tu es magnifique ce matin. _Dit-il, alors que je rougissais._ Qu'avez-vous prévu pour aujourd'hui ? _Demanda-t-il, aux garçons._

_ Nous devons aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour aller chercher nos costumes pour le bal de ce soir. _Répondit Théo._

_ Oh pourquoi n'emmèneriez-vous pas Hermione avec vous ? _S'exclama ma mère._ Comme ça, tu pourras t'acheter une robe pour ce soir ! _Rajouta-t-elle, en se tournant vers moi, les yeux pétillants de joie._

_ Que se passe-t-il ce soir ? _Demandai-je à ma mère._

_ Nous organisons un bal à ton honneur, pour que tout le monde te reconnaisse en tant qu'Hermione Nott et non Granger. _Expliqua mon père._

_ Et quand partons-nous ? _Demandais-je en regardant mon frère._

_ Dès que nous avons terminé notre petit-déjeuner. _Répondit Malfoy, à la place de mon frère._

J'acquiesçais doucement et termine de manger, en même temps que mon frère et Malfoy. Nous enfilâmes nos capes et transplanâmes au Chemin de Traverse.

Nous passâmes la matinée, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste, dans les magasins pour trouver un costume au gars et une robe pour moi, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le « Chaudron Baveur » et je m'installai à une table, pendant que les garçons allait prendre notre commande.

Pendant que Théo et Malfoy étaient au bar, Harry, Ron et Ginny rentrèrent à leur tour dans le bar, et me remarquèrent tout de suite. Ils se dirigeaient vers moi, alors que je lançais des regards paniquée en direction de mon frère.

_ Hermione, tu m'as manquée. _S'exclama Ginny, en me serrant dans ses bras. _Tu es très belle aujourd'hui. _Rajouta-t-elle de haut en bas._

_ Merci, toi aussi Ginny. _Dis-je, un peu crispée, en lui rendant son étreinte._

Je serrais brièvement Harry et Ron et ils s'installèrent à la même table que moi, quand Théo et Malfoy arrivèrent vers nous.

_ C'est notre table. _Dit froidement Malfoy, les toisant de haut._

_ Bien sûr que non, c'est la table de Mione. _Répliqua Ronald, outré._

_ Tu ne leur a pas dit ? _Demanda Théo, en se tournant vers moi._

_ Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps. _Grimaçais-je._

_ Nous dire quoi Hermione ? Me demanda Harry.

_ J'ai appris cet été que j'avais été adoptée par les Granger. Avouais-je.

_ Et qui sont tes vrais parents ? Me questionna Ginny.

_ Les Nott. Théo et mon frère jumeau et je lui ai pardonné. Dis-je, d'un coup.

Ils me lancèrent un regard choqué puis ils se levèrent.

_ Tu fraternises avec l'ennemi Hermione. Rugit Ron, furieux.

_ C'est mon frère, je ne vais pas le rejeter. M'exclamais-je, furieuse à mon tour.

_ Et pourquoi pas ? Nous sommes tes amis, ta place est avec nous, et non avec ces serpents. S'énerva-t-il.

_ Tu me demandes de choisir entre vous et ma famille ? Dis-je, abasourdi.

_ Tout à fait Hermione. C'est nous ou eux ! Dit Harry, en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Je les regardais, choquée et blessée. Comment pouvaient-ils me demander de faire mon choix ? Je regardais Théo, qui lui, me fixait, impassible, mais je vis dans ses yeux, qu'il avait peur que je choisisse mes amis, puis je regardais Malfoy, qui fixait ceux qui étaient mes « amis » d'un regard noir.

_ Vous savez quoi ? Je ne vous croyais pas comme ça. La guerre est finie, je pensais que vous avez muris, mais je me suis trompée. Je préfère largement rester avec ces serpents comme vous dîtes, car eux, ne m'ont pas demandais de choisir. Expliquais-je calmement. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien partir, mes **amis** et moi aimerions manger. Rajoutais-je, en insistant bien, sur le mot « amis ».

Ils me lancèrent un regard noir puis disparurent. Je soufflai et m'assis sur ma chaise, prenant ma tête entre mes mains.

_ Ca va ? S'inquiéta Théo, en s'installant à mes côtés.

_ Un peu. Répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

_ Tu sais Nott, si c'était vraiment tes amis et que tu comptais pour eux, ils ne t'auraient jamais demandé de faire ce choix. Les vrais amis ne font pas ça. Dit Malfoy en me fixant.

_ Merci … Drago. Soufflais-je, en souriant doucement.

Il me fit un signe de tête et nous mangeâmes. Une fois terminé, nous prîmes nos paquets et transplanâmes au Nott's Manoir.


	4. Chapitre Quatre - Le Bal

Chapitre Quatrième – Le Bal

Point De Vue Hermione

Dès que nous fûmes arrivés, j'envoyai le sachet qui contenait ma robe dans ma chambre d'un coup de baguette et rejoignis mon frère et Malfoy dans le petit salon.

Je m'assis sur un fauteuil en face du feu et me perdit dans mes pensées. Je n'en revenais toujours pas de ce qu'il venait de se passait.

_ Tu es sûr que ça va ? _Me demanda Théo, en me sortant de mes pensées._

_ Oui, je suis juste un peu secouée. _Avouais-je, ne détournant pas mon regard du feu._ Je vais dans la bibliothèque, lire un peu. On se revoit ce soir ! _Dis-je, en me levant et sortant du salon._

Arrivé à la bibliothèque, je fus surprise d'y trouver mon père assis sur un fauteuil, un livre à la main. Il se retourna quand il me vit arriver, et me fit un signe de le rejoindre, chose que je fis. Je m'assis à côtés de lui et attendit qu'il prenne la parole.

_ Tu as trouvé ta robe pour le bal de ce soir ? _Me demanda-t-il, en continuant sa lecture._

_ Oui. _Répondis-je simplement. _

_ Cela s'est bien passé ? _Questionna-t-il, en se tournant vers moi._ Je veux dire avec Théo et Drago. _Ajouta-t-il, en voyant mon regard interrogateur._

_ Oui, mes rapports avec Drago ce sont améliorer ce midi, quand nous étions en train de déjeuner. _Affirmais-je, en hochant la tête._

_ Donc, il n'y a aucune altercation entre tes anciens amis et toi ? _Interrogea-t-il._

_ Si. Ronald a dit que je fraternisai avec l'ennemi et Harry m'a demandé de faire un choix entre vous et eux et je vous ai choisi, car vous êtes ma famille, même si je ne suis avec vous que depuis hier, je vous aime comme mes parents et Théo comme mon frère. _Expliquai-je, les larmes aux yeux._

_ Viens là. _Dit-il, doucement, en tirant sur ma main, pour que je me lève._

Une fois debout, il me tira sur ses genoux et me serra contre lui. Sans que je ne puisse me contrôler, j'éclatai en sanglot dans les bras de mon père, qui resserra sont étreinte sur moi. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux, pour me calmer, chose que je fis quelques minutes plus tard.

_ Tu sais, si Harry t'a demandé de choisir entre ta famille et tes amis, c'est que tu n'étais pas aussi importante pour eux qu'ils te le faisaient croire. Puis sache, que nous serions toujours là pour toi. _Me consola-t-il, en desserrant un peu son étreinte._ Maintenant sèche moi ses vilaines larmes et fil te préparer, le bal est dans deux heures et ta mère va crier si tu es en retard. _Ajouta-t-il, en essuyant mes larmes et m'embrassant ensuite sur le front._

Je lui souris et me leva. Avant de parti, je l'embrassai sur la joue et alla dans ma chambre. Arrivée dans celle-ci, je filai directement dans ma salle de bain personnelle et pris un bon bain chaud.

Après être resté une bonne heure dans l'eau chaude, je suis sortis et enroula une serviette blanche autour de mon corps et une autre, plus petite, autour de mes cheveux. Je sortis de la salle de bain et alla directement dans mon dressing, enfilai des sous vêtements blancs et mis un peignoir noir par dessus.

Je m'assis à ma coiffeuse, réfléchi à une coiffure et un maquillage qui m'irait bien et ne trouvant pas, souffla de désespoir. Comme si elle avait entendu ma prière silencieuse, ma mère débarqua dans ma chambre, d'une robe longue et a bustier noir, coiffé d'un chignon sophistiqué et maquillais légèrement.

_ Tu es magnifique maman. _M'exclamais-je, époustouflé par la beauté de ma mère que je voyais à travers mon miroir._

_ Merci ma chérie, mais ça doit être toi la plus magnifique de la soirée. _Dit-elle, chaleureusement._ Même si je suis sûr que ces gourdes de Parkinson, mère et fille, feront tout pour te la gâcher. _Pesta-t-elle, en retournant ma chaise pour que je luis fasse face._

Je rigolai légèrement et ma mère s'attaqua d'abord à mes cheveux. Après une demi-heure à les coiffer, elle passa au maquillage. Une fois terminé, elle retourna ma chaise, pour que je me voie dans le miroir. Je fus éblouie par ce que ma mère avait fais.

Elle avait tressé mes cheveux en une tresse épis de maïs et l'avait ré-attacher en un chignon, laissant une franche sur le côté couvrir mon front. Elle m'avait mis du fond de teint et de far à joue, les rendant légèrement rose. Elle avait ensuite tracé le contour de mes yeux au crayon noir, rendant mon regard plus intense. Puis elle avait ajoutée du fard à paupière gris, l'eye-liner et du mascara. Elle avait appliqué un rouge à lèvre rose pâle, rendant mes lèvres pulpeuses.

_ C'est sublime maman. Merci beaucoup. _M'exclamais-je, en me, levant et la serrant contre moi._

_ Enfile ta robe et tes chaussures, Théo viendra te chercher dans 10 minutes pour t'accompagné à la salle de réception. _Dit-elle, un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres._ Je t'attends ici, pour être la première à te voir. _Ajouta-t-elle, pendant que je hochais la tête._

Je lui souris et partie dans mon dressing. J'ouvris la house qui contenais ma robe, la détacha de son cintre et l'enfila doucement, pour ne pas la froisser et me décoiffer par la même occasion.

La robe était à bustier et longue. De couleur blanche, une ceinture grise en dentelles m'enserrait en dessous de la poitrine, laissant les bas volait à chacun de mes pas. Le bustier était parsemé de perles qui brillaient de milles feux à la lumière. Elle couvrait mes pieds qui était chaussés d'escarpin blanc à talon hauts, avec de la dentelle sur tout la chaussure sauf le talon. Une fois habillée, je sortis du dressing et m'arrêta surprise, de voir mes parents et mon frère debout dans ma chambre, bouche bé.

Mon père fut le premier à se reprendre et il se dirigea vers moi. Une fois à ma hauteur, il m'attrapa les mains et m'embrassa sur le front, comme il l'avait plus tôt dans la bibliothèque.

_ Tu es magnifique Mia. _Dit-il, en me regardant de hauts en bas._

_ Il a raison ma chérie, tu es magnifique. _Dit ma mère, en me serrant doucement contre elle._

_ En tout cas, tu vas en faire baver plus d'un ce soir. _Dit mon frère, un sourire aux lèvres. _

_ Nous vous attendons en bas. A tout de suite ! _Dit mon père, en tendant son bras à ma mère, qui l'attrapa._

Ils sortirent de la chambre et Théo me tendit, à son tour, son bras, que je pris avec plaisir. Alors que nous allons sortir de ma chambre, il s'arrêta et la regarda.

_ Les parents ont raisons, tu es magnifique. _Dit-il, avant de reprendre sa marche._

Nous descendîmes les escaliers et il nous dirigea vers ce qui semblait être la salle de réception et nous attendîmes devant les portes doubles.

_ Je vous présente ma fille, Hermione, au bras de son frère, Théodore. _Entendis-je mon père s'exclamer, tandis que les doubles portes s'ouvrèrent. _

Je lâchai un petit soupir et resserra ma prise autour du bras de Théo alors qu'il nous conduisit dans la salle. Sur mon passage, j'entendis des compliments du genre : « _Elle est magnifique._ » « _C'est Hermione Granger !_ » « _Un vrai ange. _» et pleins d'autres.

La salle était décorée dans les tons blancs et noirs, la rendant plus luxueuse. Sur tout un mur, un banquet était installé, une fontaine de glace au milieu de celui-ci. Le reste de la salle servait de piste de danse, bien qu'il y ait une estrade, placé en face des portes.

C'est vers cette même estrade que mes parents se trouvaient, et aussi vers laquelle Théo nous emmenait. Nous montâmes dessus et mon père me pris la main pour m'emmener sur le devant, avec lui.

_ Le bal peut commencer. _Annonça mon père._

Il fit un geste de la main et la musique se mit à retentir dans la salle. Il « _redonna_ » ma main à mon frère, qui nous fîmes descendre de l'estrade avant de se diriger vers ceux que j'identifiais comme ses amis Serpentards.

_ Je t'en supplie Théo, ne me force pas à les supporter ce soir. _Le suppliais-je, en trainant des pieds._

_ Il n'y aura que Pansy que tu auras à supporter, les autres sont sympas. _Me dit-il, en me tirant -limite- vers eux. _

Nous arrivâmes bien vite à leur hauteur, et je ne me sentis pas à ma place, entourée de serpents. Voyant ma gêne, mon frère serra un peu plus ma main dans la sienne. Je lui fis un petit sourire et me dégagea vers son étreinte et me dirigea vers mes parents, sous le regard d'incompréhension de mon frère.

_ Excusez-moi de vous dérangeais. _M'excusais-je, quand j'arrivai à la hauteur de mes parents. _Mais je ne me … _Commençais-je, avant qu'on me tire brusquement par le bras._

Je me retournai et vit Drago, me tenir par la main et m'emmener sur la piste de danse.

_ Mais qu'est ce que tu fous Malfoy ? _Murmurais-je, contrariée. _

_ Théo était triste après ton départ, et comme je savais que tu allais demander à tes parents que tu voulais remonter dans ta chambre alors que le bal vient tout juste de commencer, je t'ai « _invitée_ » à danser. _M'expliqua-t-il, calmement._

Je n'ajoutais rien à ce qui venait de me dire, et me contenta de suivre ses pas, n'étant pas une pro de ce genre de danse. La valse se termina, et alors que je pensais qu'il allait me laisser tranquille, il me reprit par la main, et me traîna dans une pièce adjacente à la salle de bal, dans laquelle se trouvait Millicent Bulstrode, Thomas Rosier, Pansy Parkinson et mon frère.

Alors que Drago allait s'asseoir à coté de la face de boxer anglais -Parkinson- je restai debout les bras ballant. Je lançais un regard à moitié suppliant à mon frère, et il me fit un signe de tête, ayant compris ce que je lui avais demandé silencieusement. Je souris et partis m'asseoir sur ses genoux.

_ Tu es pathétique Granger. _Dit Parkinson, en me lançant un regard mauvais._ Tu n'es même pas capable de t'exprimer à voix haute, ce qui est normal, vu que tu es dans la même pièce que MOI._ S'exclama-t-elle, comme si elle était une star._ En même temps, ne pas entendre ta voix de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-Rat-De-Bibliothèque-Coincée se plaindre que tes pauvres moldues te manquent ne m'intéresse pas. _Ajouta-t-elle, mesquinement._

Sans qu'elle ne le vit venir, j'avais sortis ma baguette, qui se trouver dans la poche de ma robe prévu à cet effet et lui avais lancé un sort, la propulsant contre le mur.

_ Ecoute moi bien Parkinson, ici tu es chez MOI, alors tes remarques de gamines, tu te les gardes ou sinon, je te fous dehors et tes parents avec. Je n'ai pas peur de toi et encore moi de tes parents. Et dernière chose, je m'appelle Nott et plus Granger. _Répliquais-je, froidement en me levant et me dirigeant vers elle._ Est-ce bien clair ? _Lui demandais-je, en lui enfonçant le bout de ma baguette dans la gorge. _

Elle acquiesça de peur et je la relâchai. Je lui fis une sourire cruelle et me retourna vers les autres.

_ Je suis fatiguée par cette journée, je vais allais me couché. Désolé de vous faussez compagnie, mais nous apprendront à nous connaître pendant le reste des vacances. _M'excusais-je._ Bien sûr, toi, tu n'es pas invitée. _Rajoutais-je, en me retournant vers Pansy, qui était pâle comme la mort._

Et sans un mot, j'embrassai mon frère sur la joue, alla dans la salle de bal faire de même à mes parents et monta dans ma chambre. D'un sort, je fus en pyjama et démaquillais. J'enlevai les pinces de mon chignon et garda ma tresse. C'est extenuée que je me couchai dans mon lit et m'endormis instantanément.


	5. Chapitre Cinq - Rentrée à Poudlard

Chapitre Cinquième - Rentrée à Poudlard

Point de vue Hermione

Le reste des vacances d'été étaient passées à une vitesse incroyable. Ayant invité tout les amis de mon frère, hormis Parkinson, je m'étais rapproché de Millicent, qui était devenue ma meilleure amie en si peu de temps, et de Thomas, qui était lui aussi devenu mon meilleur ami. Quant à la relation que j'avais avec Drago et Blaise, on rigolait ensemble, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu d'histoires entre nous par le passé.

Théo et moi nous étions aussi incroyablement rapprochés, au plus grand plaisir de ma mère, qui ne cessait de nous regardé avec des larmes aux yeux. Cette dernière m'emmenait partout avec elle, et j'entraînais Millicent avec moi. Mon père et moi nous nous rejoignons tous les soirs dans la bibliothèque, pour parler de choses et d'autres. J'étais plus proche de ma vraie famille en deux mois, que des Granger en 18 ans.

Aujourd'hui était la rentrée à Poudlard, et même si je ne le montrai pas, je stressai de vois mes anciens camarades de Gryffondor, McGonagall ayant accepté que je repasse sous le chapeau, bien que je soupçonne mon père de l'avoir menacé d'accepté, à ma rentrée.

Je bouclai mes valises, me regardai une dernière fois ma tenue (un jean slim noir, un haut blanc, un léger pull gris et ma veste en cuire noire, ainsi que ma paire de bottine à talons), rétrécis mes valises que je glissai ensuite dans mes poches et descendis en bas, rejoignant mes amis ainsi que ma famille.

_ Bon matin ! _M'exclamai-je en rentrant dans la salle à manger._

Je déposai un bisou sur la joue de chaque personne présente et m'assis à la droite de Théo, qui me tendit un chocolat encore chaud. Je le remerciai d'un sourire et commençai à manger en écoutant les discussions autour de moi.

_ Tu es prête pour la rentrée Mia ? _Me demanda ma mère._

_ Un peu stresser mais ça devrait le faire, _répondis-je avec un petit sourire._

_ On est là, on ne te lâchera pas, _me rassura Milli en me prenant la main._

_ Les gars je compte sur vous pour surveiller Hermione. S'il lui arrive quoique ce soit, je m'occuperai de vous, _menaça mon père, d'un ton faussement sévère._

_ Vous savez Mr. Nott, Hermione est capable de e défendre tout seul. Ma joue se souvient encore de la gifle que je me suis pris par elle en troisième année, _rigola Drago._

_ Tu l'avais cherché, _me défendis-je, en lui jetant une miette de pain._

_ Oh mon Dieu, dépêchez-vous, sinon on va être en retard ! _S'écria Milli en regardant l'heure._

On se leva tous précipitamment de nos chaises et on regagna le devant de la porte, seul endroit où l'on pouvait transplaner, enfin ceux que mon autorisait. On dit au revoir à mes parents et on transplana tous pour la gare King Cross.

On arriva sur le quai 9¾ et plusieurs regards tournèrent vers nous. Il est vrai que pour ceux qui n'étaient pas là lors du bal que mes parents avaient organisé pour annoncer mon retour, peu de personne savait que j'étais Hermione Nott, et plus Hermione Granger.

Je sortis mes valises de ma poche, leur redonna leur taille initiale, imité par els autres, et on monta dans le train, à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Une fois celui-ci trouvait, Millicent et moi nous nous assîmes sur les sièges, tandis que les garçons mettaient toutes les valises dans le filet prévus à cet effet.

_ Vous pensez que je serai à Serpentard ? _Demandai-je inquiète, alors que les garçons s'asseyaient à leur tour._

_ Obligé, tu as passé deux mois avec nous, donc si tu n'es pas à Serpentard, c'est que le Choipeau est défaillant, _répondit Thomas._

On continua de parler de tout et de rien, quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, pour laisser place à Harry, Ron et Ginny.

_ Non pas ici, ça sent trop le traître, _commença Harry froidement._

_ Parle bien Potter, _répliqua Théo, en se levant de son siège pour leur faire face._

_ Ou sinon quoi Nott ? _Le provoqua Harry._

_ Vous n'avez pas autres choses à faire ? Comme par exemple vous cassez de ce compartiment et nous laisser tranquille ? Parce que si vous êtes là, c'est qu'on vous manque tellement non ? _Rétorquai-je, en me levant aussi de mon siège et me positionnai aux côtés de mon frère._

_ Pourquoi tu me parle espèce de traîtres ? _M'agressa Harry en me lançant un regard rempli de haine._

_ Ne te crois pas être le roi du monde parce que tu as vaincu Voldemort parce que tu es le contraire. C'est cool, tu as sauvé le monde d'un fou dangereux, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de prendre les autres de haut. Alors reste à ta place, emmène ton chien et ta chienne loin de ce compartiment sinon je me ferai un plaisir de vous faire dégagez à ma manière, _crachai-je, froidement._

Je les vis déglutir et ils sortirent du compartiment, en nous lançant un regard noir auquel je répondis en plus pire. Je refermai la porte du compartiment et me rassis à ma place, sous les regards surpris des autres.

_ Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? _Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils._

_ Tu seras à Serpentard, ne t'inquiète même plus pour ça, _me répondit Blaise._

Je ne compris pas sa réponse, mais je laissai passer. Je posai ma tête sur l'épaule de Thomas, et le reste du trajet se passa dans la bonne humeur. Alors qu'on allait bientôt arriver, Les garçons sortirent du compartiment pour qu'on puisse se changer, et on leur laissa la place une fois ceci fait.

On arriva à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard et je descendis du train avec mes amis. Tout le monde nous regardait, mais un regard glacial de la part de Drago leur fit détourner les yeux. On monta dans les calèches, qui nous emmenèrent à Poudlard, et tandis que mes amis regagnaient la Grande Salle, je me dirigeai vers le professeur McGonagall, qui était accompagné du Rogue, qui m'attendait.

_ Miss Granger, nous vous attendions, _me fit le professeur de métamorphose._

_ C'est Miss Nott maintenant,_ répliquai-je froidement._

_ Excusez-moi, _fit-elle un peu contrariée._ Vous attendrez ici que je vous appelle, _ajouta-t-elle, en rentrant dans la Grande Salle, suivit de Rogue._

Je ne répondis pas et je vis de loin, les premières années se faire répartirent dans leur maison. Quand McGonagall annonça mon prénom, je rentrai à mon tour dans la Grande Salle, la tête haute et le regard hautain. Je m'assis sur le tabouret et elle posa le Choipeau sur ma tête.

_ Hum, mais que vois-je, c'est la deuxième fois que je me pose sur ta tête, _murmura le Choipeau._

_ Si tu pourrais te dépêcher, ça serait génial, _cinglai-je froidement._

_ Je n'ai plus aucun doute, tu iras à … SERPENTARD ! _S'écria-t-il._

La table des verts et argents applaudit et McGonagall enleva le Choipeau de sur ma tête. Je me levai du tabouret et me dirigeai vers mon frère, qui m'avait gardé une place.

_ A croire que tu savais déjà ce qu'il allait dire, _fis-je en m'asseyant à côté de Théo._

_ Tu es ma jumelle, je sais tout, _répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil._

On mangea dans la bonne humeur, mais je sentais des regards insistants sur moi. Je relevai la tête et vis Potter me lançait des regards noirs. Discrètement, je sortis ma baguette de ma robe de sorcière et lui lança un sort. Il se le reçut de plein fouet et il se renversa son verre de jus de citrouille sur lui.

Mon frère et moi éclations de rire et on termina de manger. On sortit ensuite de la Grande Salle et on se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentards.

_ Changement, _murmura Drago._

Le mur s'ouvrit, pour laisser place à une immense pièce, décoré avec beaucoup de luxe, que ce soit les canapés en cuirs noir, le lustre en cristal ou bien l'immense cheminé.

_ Hermione, tu partages ton dortoir avec moi, _me dit Millicent, après que j'ai fini d'admirer ma nouvelle salle commune._

_ On est que toutes les deux ? _Demandai-je, en la suivant jusqu'à notre dortoir._

_ Oui, ton père a insisté pour que tu ne sois pas dans le même que Parkinson et ses chiennes,_ répondit-elle en ouvrant la porte du dortoir._

Deux lits à baldaquins, recouvert de draps en soie verts et gris meublé la pièce, avec un immense bureau pour qu'on puisse faire nos devoirs. Deux portes ornaient le mur et j'ouvris la première.

C'était un immense dressing, où mes affaires et celles de Millicent étaient déjà installées. Je refermai la porte et ouvris la deuxième. C'était une salle de bain, avec deux cabines de douches, et une immense baignoire, ainsi qu'un grand miroir et deux lavabos.

_ C'est magnifique, _fis-je, en m'allongeant sur le lit._

_ Ton père ne fait pas les choses à moitié, _répliqua-t-elle, en s'allongeant à mes côté._ Théo et Drago partagent eux aussi la même chambre, et Balise et Thomas aussi. On est privilégié cette année, _ajouta-t-elle._

_ Ce n'est pas comme si cela nous gênait, _rétorquai-je avec un grand sourire._

Je me levai du lit sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre, me dirigeai vers mon dressing pour y prendre mon pyjama (un jogging en coton gris et un débardeur vert) puis allai dans la salle de bain. Je pris ma douche, m'habillai et coiffai mes cheveux en un chignon rapide.

_ On va dire bonne nuit aux garçons ? _Lui demandai-je._

_ Non, on est tous crevé, donc ils doivent dormir. On les réveillera demain matin, _me répondit-elle, déjà installé sous sa couette._

_ Bonne nuit Milli, _lui dis-je, en m'installant à mon tour sous ma couette._

_ A toi aussi Mia, fit-elle, _en éteignant la lumière d'un coup de baguette._

Je fermai les yeux et m'endormis, dans mon nouveau lit et le sourire aux lèvres. Cette année promet d'être amusante.


	6. Chapitre Six - Première Journée

Chapitre Six - Première Journée

Point de vue Hermione

Je me réveillai en sentant des caresses dans mes cheveux. J'ouvris délicatement les yeux pour voir mon frère, penchai au-dessus de moi et me caressait les cheveux.

_ Bon matin Mia, _me dit-il en me voyant réveiller._

_ Bon matin à toi aussi Théo, _fis-je avec une voix endormie._ Où est Milli ? _Lui demandai-je en me redressant dans mon lit._

_ Elle est déjà dans la Grande Salle. Allez file te préparer, je t'attends dans la salle commune, _me répondit-il._

Il m'embrassa le front et sortit de ma chambre. Je me levai de mon lit, pris de quoi m'habiller (un slim gris clair, un débardeur vert foncé et un léger pull noir) puis partis prendre ma douche.

Une fois sortit de celle-ci, je m'habillai, laissai mes cheveux sécher naturellement et me maquillai légèrement. Je retournai dans ma chambre, mis une paire de chaussette blanche, ma paire de Converse basse verte foncée, mis ma veste en cuire noire et descendis en bas rejoindre mon frère.

Quand j'arrivai dans la salle commune, les discussions s'arrêtèrent immédiatement et je les sentis posés leur regard sur moi. Je rejoignis mon frère qui s'était assis sur le canapé en face de la cheminée, l'embrassant sur la joue.

_ On y va ? _Lui dis-je, avec un sourire._

_ Je te suis, _sourit-il à son tour._

Il se leva, passa son bras autour de mon cou et on sortit de la salle commune sous le regard des autres serpentards. On marcha jusqu'à la grande Salle, et rejoignis nos amis à la table des Serpentard. Je m'assis entre Thomas et Millicent, tandis que mon frère s'installa entre Blaise et Drago, en face de moi.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ce matin ? _Demandai-je ne regardant ma meilleure amie._

_ Tu dormais tellement bien que je ne voulais pas gâcher ton sommeil, _me répondit cette dernière, avec un sourire d'excuse._

_ Cela passe pour cette fois, _fis-je en regardant mon assiette._

Je commençai à manger, quand je sentis des milliers de regards insistant sur relevai la tête et vis que presque tout les Serpentards me regardaient avec envie pour les gars et jalousie pour les filles.

_ Vous avez un souci ? _Crachai-je en leur lançant un regard noir._

_ Tu es plutôt mignonne, ça te dirai de passer dans mon lit ? _Répliqua un gars de sixième en me faisant un clin d'œil._

Théo releva la tête de son petit-déjeuner et regarda le sixième année en question en fronçant les sourcils. Je me levai de ma place, me dirigeai vers le sixième année dont le sourire s'élargit et lui vidai une cruche de jus de citrouille sur la tête.

_ Si tu veux te vider, demande à Parkinson sinon, si tu me le redemandes, je me ferai une joie de m'occuper personnellement de ton cas, _le menaçai-je à l'oreille._

Je retournai m'asseoir à ma place, tandis que le sixième de la Grande Salle et continuai de manger, sous les regards surpris de mes amis, et fière de mon frère.

_ Quand je disais qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne pour se défendre, _fit remarquer Drago._

_ Tu lui as dit quoi pour qu'il parte en courant comme ça ? _Demanda Thomas._

_ Je lui dis que s'il voulait se vider, qu'il demande à Parkinson, sinon s'il me le redemande, je m'occuperai personnellement de son cas, _répondis-je avec un sourire en coin._

_ Tu es bien la sœur de Théo toi, _rigola Blaise._

Je rigolai à mon tour, suivit des autres. Le reste du petit-déjeuner se passa dans al bonne humeur et on décida de se poser dans le parc, profité de notre dernier jour de vacances et du soleil.

_ Hermione, les couleurs serpentards te vont à merveilles, _me complimenta Millicent._

_ Merci beaucoup Milli, _la remerciai-je en souriant._

On parla de tout et de rien quand on vit au loin Harry et Ron se dirigeai vers nous d'un pas déterminé. Pourquoi venaient-ils gâcher ce moment si reposant ?

_ Mais que voilà, la traitresse et ses amis les Mangemorts, _ironisa Ronald._

_ Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? _Répliquai-je d'un ton froid._ Car comme vous pouvez le voir, nous sommes trop occupés pour vous répondre, car cela est inutile. Alors pourquoi vous ne dégageriez pas le plus loin possible de nous ?

_ Ce n'est pas finis avec toi Hermione, _me cracha Harry froidement._

Il fit demi-tour, son chien à sa suite. Je me laissai tomber en arrière, posant mon bras sur mes yeux et soufflai de d'exaspération.

_ Comment tu as fait pour être amie avec eux pendant autant de temps ? _Me demanda Théo._

_ Ils n'étaient pas comme ça avant. Mais à croire que la popularité change les gens, _répondit-je, en le regardant._

_ Mais toi aussi tu es populaire, alors pourquoi tu n'as pas changée comme eux ? _Questionna Drago._

_ Parce que moi, contrairement à eux, j'utilise mon cerveaux et pas mes muscles, _dis-je simplement._ On retourne dans la salle commune ? _Demandai-je._

Ils acquiescèrent et on regagna notre salle commune. Les garçons marchèrent devant Milli et moi. Pris d'une pulsion, je me mis à courir et sautai sur le dos de Théo, qui ne me rattrapant pas, tomba à plat ventre, moi sur son dos riant aux éclats. Je me relevai et l'aidai à en faire de même, et continuai de rire en compagnie de Milli.

_ Hermione, t'abuse ! _S'exclama Théo, faisant semblant de s'énerver._

_ Je suis désolée, _m'excusai-je, en calmant mon rire._

Je soufflai un bon coup, regardai Théo et éclatai à nouveau de rire, me remémorant la chute. Petit à petit, je me calmai et pris le bras de mon frère pour regagner notre salle commune.

Je m'assis sur le canapé en cuir, aux côtés de Milli et les garçons s'assirent sur l'autre canapé en face du notre.

_ On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? _Demanda Théo._

_ On reste ici, _proposa Thomas._

On accepta tous et je parlai avec Millicent tandis que les garçons parlèrent entre eux.

Ellipse de la journée - Début de soirée

J'avais passé le reste de la journée avec Millicent, les gars étant sortirent faire un peur de Quidditch, dans la bonne humeur. Bien qu'en apparence les Serpentards ne montrent aucuns sentiments, Millicent m'avait certifié que c'était un moyen de se protéger et que seulement dans leur salle commune, ils montraient leur vraie personnalité.

Millicent et moi partîmes rejoindre els garçons dans la Grande Salle quand je remarquai que Pansy était assise sur les genoux de mon frère, qui faisait de son mieux pour repoussé cette sangsue. Enervé, je me dirigeai vers eux, poussai Pansy par terre sans délicatesse et m'assis sur les genoux de Théo.

_ Tu n'as pas compris la dernière fois ? _La provoquai-je, en fronçant les sourcils._

_ Tu me le payeras Granger ! _S'exclama-t-elle, en se levant et partant s'asseoir plus loin._

_ C'EST NOTT MAINTENANT PARKINSON ! ET CE N'EST PAS COMME SI J'AVAIS PEUR DE TOI ! _M'écriai-je à son encontre._

J'embrassai Théo sur la joue et m'assis à sa droite. Je mangeai et écoutai leur conversation, mon regard étant fixés en face de moi. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, me disant que depuis que mon nom de famille avait changée, plein de choses m'arrivaient. Ais je ne m'en plaignais pas, vu que j'adorai ma famille.

_ Hermione tu m'entends ? _Me demanda Théo, en me secouant légèrement l'épaule._

_ Oui, désolé j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, _m'excusai-je._ Tu disais ?

_ Qu'on avait retourné dans la salle commune, le repas est terminé, _me sourit-il._

Je lui rendis son sourire et me levai de ma place. Je passai mon bras autour de celui de Théo et les suivis jusqu'à la salle commune. Une fois dans celle-ci, j'allai directement dans ma chambre, et pris une bonne douche. Je me mis en pyjama, me brossais les cheveux et retournai dans am chambre.

Tout le monde y était et je me couchai dans mon lit, après leur avoir fait un bisou en guise de bonne nuit. Théo vint s'allonger à côté de moi et je me serrai contre lui, blottissant ma tête dans son cou.

Il me caressa les cheveux et je m'endormi, bercé par sa caresse et sa respirations.


	7. Chapitre Sept - Explosion en cours de po

Chapitre Sept - Explosions en cours de potion

Point de vue Hermione

Mon réveil résonna dans la chambre, me tirant de mon sommeil. Je donnai un coup dessus pour l'éteindre, et m'étirai en me redressant dans mon lit. Je posai ma main devant ma bouche pour étouffer un bâillement et me levai de mon lit. J'embrassai rapidement la joue de Millicent, pris mon uniforme et allai dans la salle de bain.

Je pris un douche rapide et m'habillai. Je me coiffai d'une queue de cheval que je tressai, puis me maquillai d'un léger trait d'eye-liner et de mascara. Je sortis de la salle de bain pour laisser la place à Millicent et préparai mon sac pour la journée.

Millicent ressortit de la salle de bain une demi-heure plus tard, elle prépara en vitesse son sac et nous sortîmes de notre chambre, mon bras croisé au sien.

_ On n'attend pas les garçons ? _Lui demandai-je, alors qu'on sortait de la salle commune._

_ Ils nous rejoindront dans la Grande Salle, _me répondit-elle avec un sourire._ A l'heure qu'il est, _ajouta-t-elle en regardant sa montre_, le bas de leurs escaliers doit être rempli de filles.

_ Les pauvres ! _Rigolai-je doucement._

On arriva à la Grande Salle, et on reprit notre masque de froideur. On s'assit à la table des Serpentards, et les garçons nous rejoignit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, suivit d'un groupe de filles de Serpentards, plus bête les unes que les autres.

_ Eh bah ! Vous en avez du succès, _me moquai-je légèrement._

_ Que veux-tu, nous sommes si beau ! _Se vanta Drago._

_ Le mensonge est un vilain défaut, _répliquai-je en le pointant avec ma fourchette._

_ _On commence par quoi ?_ Demanda Thomas, en changeant de sujet tandis que Drago me tirait, avec discrétion, la langue.

_ Par Potions, avec les Bouffondors, _se plaignit Blaise en regardant son emploi du temps._

_ Oh arrête Blaise, on va pouvoir rigoler, _le réconfortai-je en lui tapant le dos._

_ Qu'as-tu prévu pour les Bouffondors ma chère sœur ? _Me demanda Théo._

_ Juste une petite explosion de chaudron, _fis-je faussement innocente._

On rigola discrètement et on termina de manger. Uns fois le ventre rempli, on se leva et on se redirigea vers les cachots, vers la salle de potions. On s'adossa au mur et on parla à voix basse, tandis que les Bouffondors s'adossèrent au mur opposé au notre.

_ ENTREZ ! _Tonna le professeur Rogue._

Je me décollai du mur, et rentrai dans la salle de cours, poussant Potter au passage.

_ Espèce de traînée ! _M'insulta ce dernier._

_ 10 points en moins Mr. Potter. Entrez maintenant, _clama le professeur de potion d'une voix doucereuse._

J'allai m'asseoir à côté de Millicent, avec un sourire au coin, tandis que Blaise et Thomas s'installèrent derrière nous et Théo et Drago devant nous.

_ Aujourd'hui, vous allez préparer du Polynectar, _commença le professeur en retournant à son bureau._ Seuls les derniers ingrédients sont à ajoutés. Au travail !

J'ouvris mon manuel de potions à la page du Polynectar et partis cherché les ingrédients dont on avait besoin. Je passai devant la paillasse de Harry et Ron, et lançai un petit pétard sorciers, qui explosera 10min avant la fin du cours, puis regagner la mienne.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans leur chaudron ? _Me chuchota Millicent._

_ Un petit pétard qui explosera une dizaine de minute avant la fin du cours, _chuchotai-je à mon tour._

On termina notre potion en silence, quand un « BOUM » se fit entendre. Je relevai la tête et rigolai en voyant Harry et Ron recouvert de d'une substance gluante et verdâtre. En me voyant rire, Harry, plus que furieux, se dirigea vers moi, mais fut arrêter dans son élan par mon frère.

_ Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça Potter ? _Lui demanda froidement Théo._

_ C'est de sa faute si la potion à exploser, _m'accusa Harry en me pointant du doigt._

_ Moins 20 point à Gryffondors pour ne pas savoir préparer une potion correctement et moins 10 point pour accusation sans preuve ! _Tonna Rogue, en arrivant vers nous._ Allez vous rasseoir Potter ou ce sera la retenue.

Il retourna à sa paillasse en me lança un regard noir, auquel je répondis par un sourire au coin, et la cloche sonna la fin du cours. Je ramassai mes affaires et sortit de la salle de cours avec Millicent, qui une fois à l'extérieur explosa de rire.

_ Mia tu es trop forte ! _Dit Millicent une fois qu'elle fut calmée._

_ Merci je sais ! _Me vantai-je faussement._

_ Que va-t-on faire de toi petite sœur ? _Demanda Théo en passant son bras autour de mes épaules._

_ Rien du tout mon cher, sans moi, vous vous ennuierez, _répondis-je avec un petit sourire._

On rigola et on se dirigeait vers noter prochain cours qui était DCFM. On passa devant Harry et Ron, qui nous bloquèrent le passage.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ? _Soufflai Théo d'exaspération._

_ Ton frère ne sera pas toujours là pour te protéger Nott, _me dit Harry avec un regard noir._

_ Même s'il n'est pas toujours là pour me protéger, je n'ai aucunement peur de toi Harry. N'oublie pas qui, entre toi et moi, est le plus fort en duel, _répliquai-je froidement._

Je le bousculai avec mon épaule et on continua noter route vers la salle de DCFM, laissant les deux Bouffondors derrière nous.

Ils ne semblaient pas vouloirs lâché l'affaire avec moi et ça commencé à m'agacer au plus au point.


	8. Chapitre Huit - Les secrets

Chapitre Huit - Les secrets

Point de vue Hermione

Le reste de la journée se passa sans altercation avec les Bouffondors. Millicent et moi allons déposer nos sacs dans notre chambre puis nous rejoignons les gars dans la Grande Salle.

Je m'assis entre Drago et Blaise, tandis que Millicent s'assit en face de moi, entre Thomas et Théo. On commença à manger en parlant à voix basse, quand d'un signe de tête, Millicent m'indiqua de me retourner. Je le fis et vis Harry, me regarder de haut, les bras croisé sur son torse.

_ Que puis-je pour toi Potty ? _Lui demandai-je, sarcastique._

_ Alors tu es vraiment devenue comme eux ? _Fit-il pour réponse._

_ En quoi cela te regarde ? Devrai-je te rappeler que vous m'avez demandé de choisir entre ma famille et vous quand vous avez su la vérité ? _Répliquai-je froidement._ Alors maintenant fichez-moi la paix une bonne fois pour toute.

Je me retournai et continuai mon repas, faisant comme s'il n'était pas venu, quand je senti une main se poser sur ma tête et me l'enfoncer dans mon assiette. La Grande Salle rigola et je me levai de ma place, furieuse. Je me retournai pour faire face à Harry et lui envoya un crochet du droit en pleine mâchoire.

Sa tête tourna sous l'impacte du coup et il posa sa main là l'endroit où je l'avais frappé, en me lançant un regard noir.

_ Refais ce que tu as fais, et tu recevras bien plus qu'un crochet de ma part, _le menaçai-je en le pointant du doigt._

_ Je n'ai pas peur de toi, petite conne ! _S'exclama-t-il avec fierté._

_ Tu devrais, car je ne suis pas Voldemort moi. Méfie toi à partir de maintenant, la guerre entre toi et moi est déclaré, et je ne perdrai pas, l_ui crachai-je froidement, avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos._

Je le vis déglutir et il repartit à sa table, avec précipitation. Je me rassis, Millicent me nettoya le visage et je continuai mon repas, la remerciant du regard.

\- Qu'as-tu prévu de faire à Potter et sa bande ? _Me demanda mon frère._

_ J'ai été leur meilleure amie pendant six ans, alors je connais tout leurs secrets, _répondis-je, avec un sourire en coin._

_ Tu vas les révéler à tout Poudlard ? _Interrogea Drago._

Je ne lui répondis pas et me levai pour me dirigeai vers Parkinson. Je savais que Pansy ne pouvait pas tenir sa langue, et que je savais que dès demain, Poudlard serait au courant de certaines choses.

_ J'ai besoin de toi, _fis-je en m'asseyant à côté de Pansy._

_ Pourquoi je t'aiderai Nott ? _Répliqua-t-elle froidement._

_ Parce que ce que je vais te dire doit circuler dans Poudlard dès demain et que cela nuira à la réputation de notre cher Survivant et de ses amis les belettes, _dis-je avec un sourire machiavélique._

_ Je t'écoute, _fit-elle, intéressée._

_ Potter s'est déguisé en Rogue pour satisfaire un fantasme de mini-Weasley, _lui avouai-je dans l'oreille._

Je me décalai et elle me regarda avec les yeux écarquillés. Je lui fis un sourire en coin et rejoignis mes amis qui m'attendaient aux portes de la Grande Salle.

_ Que lui as-tu dit ? _Demanda Thomas._

_ Vous le serez demain,_ fis-je, énigmatique._

Millicent me sourit et on rentra dans notre salle commune. Millicent et moi allions dans notre chambre en voyant des filles se précipitaient sur les gars. Je m'assis sur mon lit tandis que Millicent s'allongea sur le sien.

_ Je peux te poser une question ? _Me demanda-t-elle._

_ Je t'écoute, _acceptai-je._

_ As-tu une attirance pour un des garçons du groupe ? _M'interrogea-t-elle en se redressant pour me regarder._

_ Pas pour le moment, mais si je devrais sortit avec l'un d'eux, je sortirai avec Drago, _répondis-je franchement._

_ Pourquoi pas Blaise et Thomas ? _Fit-elle, en fronçant les sourcils._

_ Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué ? _Dis-je alors qu'elle secouait négativement la tête._ Blaise et Thomas sont gays, et en plus ils sortent ensemble.

_ Sérieusement ? _S'exclama-t-elle avec surprise._

_ C'est pour ça qu'ils sont dans la même chambre, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, _affirmai-je._

_ Mais comment tu les sais ? _Demanda-t-elle._

_ N'oublie pas que je suis une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, _répondis-je avec un clin d'œil._

Elle allait me répondre quand la porte de notre chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas et que les garçons rentrèrent précipitamment à l'intérieur.

_ Bah qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? _Fit Millicent._

_ Des filles en chaleurs, _répondit Drago, en s'écroulant sur mon lit, essoufflé._

_ Ca va, je ne te dérange pas ? _Ironisai-je en le regardant._

_ Non, puis ton lit est confortable, _fit-il avec un sourire narquois._

_ Pourquoi vous ne couchez pas avec elle pour les calmer ? _Demandai-je en regardant les trois autres garçons._

_ Parce qu'elles sont pour la plupart en 5ème année, _répondit Théo._

_ Puis ce n'est pas vraiment notre genre, _fit Blaise en regardant Thomas à la dérobée._

_ Ca je l'avais remarqué, _répliquai-je, sous son regard surpris._ N'oublie pas que je suis une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, _répondis-je à sa question silencieuse._

_ Au fait les gars, vous direz quoi si vous apprenez que deux de vos meilleurs amis sont gays et ensemble ? _Demanda Millicent, l'air de rien._

_ S'ils sont heureux comme ça, je le suis pour eux, _répondit Théo alors que Drago approuva d'un signe de tête._

_ Bon maintenant faut que vous avouiez ! _Exigeai-je en regardant Thomas et Blaise._

_ Avouer quoi ? _Me questionna Drago._

_ Que nous sortons ensemble, _répondit Thomas à ma place._

Théo et Drago les regardèrent tour à tour, alors que je sautillai sur place, en tapant frénétiquement des mains, Millicent m'imitant.

On passa la soirée à parler du couple Blaise-Thomas, et je m'endormis sur l'épaule de Drago, m'étant allonger à côté de lui.


	9. Chapitre Neuf - Rumeur vraie

Chapitre Neuf - Rumeur vraie

Point de vue Hermione

Je m'étais réveillée de bonne heure et dans la bonne humeur ce matin. J'avais revêtis et étais allé dans la Grande Salle, ou déjà des chuchotements se faisait entendre.

Je m'assis au milieu de la table des Serpentards, et attendis les autres avec un petit sourire au coin. Pansy avait déjà fait circuler le secret d'hier et j'en étais fière. Je me délectai de voir la tête de Potter et mini-Weasley quand cela reviendra à leurs oreilles.

Je fus rejointe par Drago, qui s'assit à ma droite après m'avoir embrassé sur la joue. Alors que l'on déjeunait en silence, Potter et mini-Weasley entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Les chuchotements s'interrompirent brusquement et tout le monde les dévisagea alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à leur table.

_ Tu peux me dire pourquoi tout le monde les regarde ? _Demanda Drago à mon oreille. _

Un frisson parcouru mon dos, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, mettant cela sur le fait qu'il faisait un peu frais dans la Grande Salle.

_ Potter se serait déguisé en Rogue pour satisfaire un fantasme de mini-Weasley, _répondit un gars, que je ne connaissais pas, à ma place._

_ Qui a lancé la rumeur ? _Fit Drago, alors que je le sentais me regarder du coin de l'œil. _

_ C'est Pansy. Mais quelqu'un lui as dit, _répondit le mec. _

Je vis Drago hocher la tête puis sentis son regard se posa sur moi. Il allait pour parler quand Millicent, suivit de Théo et nos deux amoureux, vint s'installèrent avec nous.

_ C'est vrai la rumeur ? _Me demanda d'emblé Millicent. _

_ Bonjour Millicent ? Comment tu vas ? Moi je vais bien, _ironisai-je ne levant les yeux au ciel. _

_ Bonjour Hermione. Alors c'est vrai ou pas ? _S'impatienta-t-elle. _

_ Oui, la rumeur est vraie. Ils me l'ont tout les deux raconté, je vais vous épargnai les détails, _répondis-je, avec une grimace de dégout. _

_ Tu as bien dormi sœurette ? _Demanda Théo en m'embrassant la joue. _

_ Oui, j'ai bien dormi et vous ? _Fis-je en les regardant. _

Ils acquiescèrent et on termina notre petit-déjeuner dans la bonne humeur. L'heure du courrier arriva et vis Shadow, la chouette de ma famille se poser devant moi.

Je lui retirai le parchemin de sa patte, lui donna de quoi manger et elle repartit. Je décachetai le sceau en cire avec les armoirie de ma famille et commença ma lecture.

_« Chère Mia,_

_Je t'écris cette lettre pour t'informer que le professeur McGonagall vous a autorisé, tes amis, ton frère et toi, à venir ce week-end au manoir pour participer à un bal._

_Les robes pour ton amie Millicent et toi sont déjà au manoir et je t'expliquerai pourquoi le bal aura lieu, à moins que ton frère ou tes amis le font à ma place._

_J'espère que personne ne te cherche d'ennuie et que les garçons vous protège, Millicent et toi._

_Ne prend pas la peine de me répondre, nous nous verrons samedi. Ton frère et toi nous manque au manoir. Prend soin de toi._

_Affectueusement,_

_Ton père. »_

_ Qui c'est ? _Demanda Théo. _

_ Papa, il m'informe que samedi il y a un bal au manoir, répondis-je. Pourquoi il y a un bal une semaine après la rentrée ? _Demandai-je. _

_ Pour que nous puissions nous trouvée des fiancés, _répondit Millicent._ Ce bal consiste à nous présenter au plus grand partis des Sang-Pur du monde sorciers et nous trouver un fiancé, qui assurera la lignée de sa famille, ainsi que la notre, _m'expliqua-t-elle en voyant que je ne comprenais pas. _

_ Et si nous nous ne trouvons personne ? _Questionnai-je en fronçant les sourcils. _

_ Les parents auront un an pour te trouver quelqu'un, vu que tu dois être mariée avant la fin de ta scolarité. A part si pendant cette année, tu trouve quelqu'un avec qui te marier, _me répondit Théo._ Mais ne t'inquiète pas, les parents ne te forceront pas à te marier. Tu viens juste d'arriver dans le manoir, ils ne te laisseront pas repartir, _fit-il avec un sourire rassurant._

Je lui fis un petit sourire, légèrement rassuré. Je n'avais pas envie de me marier maintenant, surtout que je n'aimais personne. Puis cela m'étonnerait que j'aime quelqu'un en si peu de temps.

_ Il me fait aussi dire que nos robes sont déjà acheté, _ajoutai-je en regardant Millicent. _

_ Ca nous évitera d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard ou sur le Chemin de Traverse pour les acheter, _fit celle dernière en hochant la tête._

Ayant terminé de manger, on se leva et on se dirigea vers notre premier cours de la journée : DCFM. Sur le chemin on parlait du bal à venir, et surtout des meilleurs partis qui sera présents, quand on arriva devant la porte de la salle.

Potter et ses amis les Bouffondors étaient déjà là, et au vu de leurs gestes vifs, je devinai aisément qu'ils parlaient de la rumeur. Je vis Théo donner un léger coup de coude à Drago, qui fit un sourire narquois.

_ Alors Potty, j'ai appris des choses sur toi et ta copine aujourd'hui, _commença Drago, narquois. _

_ La rumeur est fausse Malfoy, _se défendit mini-Weasley._

_ Allons Weaslette, pour que tu défendes avec tant d'envergure, c'est que cela est vrai, _intervint Blaise._

_ Je suis sûre que c'est toi qui à lancer cette rumeur, _fit Ginny en me pointant du doigt._ Tu te venges car Harry, Ron et moi t'avions tournée le dos.

_ Situ savais comment je m'en fous de votre vie, ce n'est pas pour aller hurler à qui veut l'entendre que tu fantasmes sur Rogue, répliquai-je froidement. Tiens, bonjour Professeur Rogue, ajoutai-je en regardant derrière les Bouffondors.

_ Bonjour miss Nott. Miss Weasley, 10 points en moins pour accusation envers une de vos camarades. Décidément votre copain et vous faîtes la paire, _fit Rogue d'une vois doucereuse._ Maintenant rentrer en cours.

Je bousculai d'un coup d'épaule mini-Weasley et rentrai dans la salle de classe. Je m'assis à côté de Millicent, tandis que les garçons s'installèrent pareil qu'en potions.

Le cours, ainsi que le reste de la journée, passèrent à une vitesse hallucinante et Potter et mini-Weasley ne réapparurent pas de la journée, surement par honte.

Millicent et moi regagnons la salle Commune des Serpentards, quand un garçons, que je reconnus comme celui ayant parlé ce matin à Drago au petit-déjeuner, me barra le passage et me fit un grand sourire, qui se voulait surement charmeur.

_ Bonjour mademoiselle. Tu es Hermione Nott non ? _Me demanda-t-il. _

_ Qu'est- que cela peut et faire ? _Répondis-je d'un ton sec et froid._

Même s'il parut déconcerté un instant, il ne se démonta pas pour autant. Il s'approcha de moi, trop à mon goût et me fit un sourire soi-disant charmeur.

_ Je suis Zacharie Smith, et je serai présent lors du bal de samedi, _fit-il._ En espérant que tu me réserves une danse.

_ Dommage pour toi, mon carnet de danse pour tout le bal est réservé à Blaise, Théo, Thomas et Drago. Mais tu dois les connaître non ? Ils sont l'élite de Serpentards ! _Ajoutai-je avec un sourire au coin._

Il déglutit et je me dégageai de sa prise pour rentrer dans la salle commune pour rejoindre Millicent, qui s'était assis sur un canapé avec les garçons. Je fis de même et Théo, qui était à ma gauche, me pris dans ses bras. Je me blottis avec plaisir dans ces bras, soupirant d'aise.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? _Me demanda Drago._

Je le regardai et cru apercevoir une once de jalousie dans son ton. La fatigue me faisait vraiment entendre n'importe quoi.

_ Que je lui réserve une danse pour le bal de samedi, _répondis-je. _

_ Et tu lui as répondu quoi ? _Fit Millicent, intéressée._

_ Qu'il se débrouille avec les gars car toutes les danses leur étaient réservé, _dis-je fièrement. _

Millicent rigola doucement, et je la suivis, tandis que Théo envoya un regard glacial à Zacharie Smith, qui sembla se ratatiner sur sa chaise.

Je posai ma main devant ma bouche pour étouffer un bâillement et m'endormis sans m'en rendre compte, dans les bras sécurisant de mon jumeau.


	10. Chapitre Dix - Recherche de fiancé(e)

Chapitre Dix - Recherche de fiancé(e)

Point de vue Hermione

Le samedi du bal arriva bien vite. J'avais préparé une petite valise et Millicent avait fait pareil. Cette dernière m'attendait dans la salle commune avec les gars, le temps que je m'habille, vu qu'elle était déjà prête.

Je m'habillai donc d'un robe asymétrique (longue derrière et courte devant) grise, ma veste en cuir noir et d'une paire d'escarpins verts émeraude. Je laissai mes cheveux détaché dans mon dos et me maquillai d'un léger trait d'eye-liner et de mascara.

Je pris ma petite valise dans la main et sortis de ma chambre pour rejoindre Millicent et les garçons. Je les cherchai des yeux dans la salle commune, les vis dans les canapés en face de la cheminée et les rejoignit.

_ Tu es prête ? me demanda mon frère en me voyant arriver.

_ Non, c'est une projection astrale, ironisai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. On y va ?

Tout le monde se leva et on sortit de notre salle commune. On rejoignit le hall et on vit Potty et sa bande, adossé aux portes de la Grande Salle, et visiblement, et surtout malheureusement, ils avaient l'air de nous attendre. Car dès que nous apparûmes dans le hall, ils se dirigèrent vers nous.

_ Où est-ce que vous allez ? Demanda Potty.

_ En quoi ça te regarde ? Crachai-je sèchement.

_ Ca me regarde car les élèves n'ont pas le droit de sortir de Poudlard le week-end, mais ça tu le sais **Hermione**, dit-il en insistant bien sur mon prénom. Je suis dans l'obligation de prévenir McGonagall que vous comptiez sortir en douce, ajouta-t-il avec un air moqueur.

_ Dommage qu'on est l'autorisation de McGonagall pour sortir. Alors maintenant laisse-nous passer, répliquai-je en sortant ma baguette de ma manche.

Il déglutit et se décala pour nous laisser le passage. Je le bousculai avec mon épaule et on sortit du château, regagnant le portail. Une fois de l'autre côté de celui-ci, on transplana tout au Nott's Manor.

Je rentrai sans frapper et Rosy se précipita vers nous.

_ Maître et Maîtresse sont revenues, fit-elle ne s'inclinant. Vos parents vous attendent dans le petit salon avec les parents de vos amis.

_ Merci Rosy, la remerciai-je en me dirigeants vers le salon en question.

Chaque couple occupé un canapé qui entourait la cheminée, sauf mon père qui était assis sur son fauteuil, ma mère sur ses genoux.

Je me dirigeais vers eux, ainsi que Théo, tandis que nos amis allaient vers leurs parents respectifs. J'embrassai mon père sur la joue alors que ma mère se leva pour nous, Théo et moi, serré dans ses bras. Puis nous allâmes dire saluer les autres parents.

_ Comment allez-vous ? Nous demanda mon père.

_ Bien, à part que Potter et sa bande n'arrête pas d'importuner Mia dans les couloirs, répondit Théo.

Je lui donnai un coup de coude, ne voulant pas qu'il en dise plus sur cette histoire. Bien que cela ne fasse pas longtemps que je vivais avec eux, je connaissais le caractère de mon père et il serait capable de débarquer à Poudlard pour s'occuper de Potter et sa bande.

_ Ignorez-les, ils arrêteront bien un jour, répliqua ma mère, d'un ton faussement hautain.

_ A quelle heure le bal débute-t-il ? Demandai-je, en changeant de sujet.

_ Vers 20h. En parlant du bal, commença mon père en me regardant, le jeune Smith est venu me voir hier soir pour me demander que tu lui réserves une danse ce soir, fit-il en me regardant.

_ Je lui ai déjà dit que mon carnet de danse était rempli, soufflais-je.

_ Je lui ai répondu exactement la même chose, rétorqua mon père à mon oreille.

Je lui souris puis un elfe de maison que je ne connaissais pas vint nous avertir que le repas était prêt. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle à manger, les femmes parlant entre eux, les hommes et enfant pareils.

Ellipse de la journée - Bal

Millicent était vêtu d'une robe bustier blanche, asymétrique, avec une ceinture en soie grise que retenait sa poitrine. Des escarpins gris étaient chaussés à ses pieds, mettant en valeur ses longues jambes fines. Elle avait coiffée ses cheveux en un tresse épi de blé sur le côté, bouclant les quelques mèches qui s'en échappé et s'était maquillé d'un trait fin d'eye-liner argentée et de mascara noir, faisant ressortir ses bleus.

Quant à moi, j'avais la même robe qu'elle, mais en noir, avec la ceinture en soie verte émeraude. Mes pieds était chaussées d'escarpins noir vernis, avec la lanière en argent entourant mes chevilles. Mes cheveux était coiffée aussi en un tresse épi de blés, que j'avais remontée en un chignon et lissant les mèches qui s'est échappée. Je me maquillai d'un fard à paupière vert fonce, d'un eye-liner noir et de mascara, faisant ressortir mes yeux noisettes.

_ Tu es magnifique Mia ! S'exclama Millicent alors que je sortais de la salle de bain.

_ Merci. Tu l'es tout autant Milli, la complimentai-je à mon tour.

Millicent me souri et je lui rendis son sourire quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit. Théo et Drago, qui était nos cavaliers respectives, rentrèrent à l'intérieur, vêtu tout deux d'un smoking noir fait sur mesure, avec une chemise blanche et une cravate grise pour Théo et une chemise noire et une cravate verte émeraude pour Drago.

_ Vous êtes magnifiques les filles ! S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

_ Merci ! Les remercions-nous en même temps.

Théo présenta son bras à Millicent qui le prit, et Drago et moi les imitions. Nous sortîmes en même temps de ma chambre et descendîmes les escaliers, rejoignant la salle de bal.

_ Mr Théodore Nott et sa cavalière, Miss Millicent Bulstrode ! S'exclama un majordome alors qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle. Mr Drago Lucius Malfoy, et sa cavalière, Miss Hermione Nott ! Ajouta-t-il alors que nous rentrons à notre tour.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent ers nous, tandis que Drago me conduisit vers nos amis.

_C'est tout le temps comme ça ? Demandai-je, en attrapant une coupe de champagne que me tendait Blaise.

_ Et oui sœurette. Et sera pareil tout les temps tant que tu ne trouves pas de fiancé, me répondit Théo, avec un air taquin.

J'allai lui répondre quand je vis plusieurs couple se dirigeaient vers la pise de danse et entamaient une valse. Désireuse de danser aussi, je regardai Drago avec un grand sourire et il me tendit la main, un léger sourire au coin. Je la pris et on alla sur la piste, commençant à danser à notre tour.

_ Tu danses très bien, remarquai-je, en le regardant dans les yeux.

_ Merci, toi aussi, me remercia-t-il. Tu n'es ps désireuse de te trouver un fiancé pour le moment n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Non pas vraiment. Je me voyais terminer les études, rentrer dans le monde du travail en tant que médicomage et me fiancer quand j'aurai trouvé la bonne personne, répondis-je, en fronçant les sourcils. Mais me voilà, participant à un stupide bal pour que je trouve quelqu'un.

_ Je suis du même avis que toi. C'est pour cela que j'ai quelque chose à te proposer, dit-il, énigmatique.


	11. Chapitre Onze - Proposition

Chapitre Onze – Proposition et annonce

Point de vue Hermione

Je me décollai de Drago, nous forçant à arrêter de danser, et le regardai avec incompréhension. Que voulait-il dire par « _J'ai quelque chose à te proposer. » ? _

__ _Allons autre part, loin des oreilles indiscrètes, m'invita-t-il en me tendant son bras.

Je nouai mon bras au sien et on sortit de la salle de bal, sous le regard de nos parents respectives, et je le suivis dans le salon adjacent. Je m'assis sur un fauteuil tandis qu'il prenait place en face de moi.

_ Que veux-tu me proposer ? Lui demandais-je.

_ Vu que je me trouve trop jeune pour me trouver une fiancée, puis surtout parce que Pansy est trop collante, et que je sais que tu penses la même chose que moi, je te propose de faire croire à nos famille respective que nous sommes fiancés. Comme cela je serai tranquille et aucun garçons avec de mauvaises intentions ne s'approchera trop de toi, me répondit-il.

Je le regardai avec incrédulité. Est-il vraiment sérieux? Est-ce bien le VRAI Draco Malfoy, celui qui avait toute les filles de Poudlard, toutes années confondues, à ses pieds ?

_ Pourquoi tu me proposes cela à moi ? Le questionnai-je.

_ Car tu es la seule qui trouve ce genre de bal ennuyant et aussi parce que je suis moins proche de toi que des autres filles du groupe, donc aucuns risques que des sentiments s'installent entre nous, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

_ Très bien, j'accepte ta proposition, mais je te laisse l'annoncer à nos parents et seulement demain, avant notre départ, lui imposai-je en le pointant d'un doigt menaçant.

_ Ça marche, acquiesça-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

On se serra la main, pour finaliser notre accord et on sortit du petit salon pour rejoindre la salle de bal. Je rejoignis directement Millicent, qui s'était éloigner des gars, et lui les gars, qui se trouvaient à l'autre bout.

_ Draco te voulait quoi ? Me demanda Millicent dès que je fus à sa hauteur.

_ Me proposer un truc, je te le raconterai ce soir, il y a le bouledogue qui arrive, lui répondis-je en voyant Pansy se diriger vers nous.

Cette dernière était vêtu d'une robe rose, beaucoup trop voyant à mon goût, avec de multiple froufrous. Rien qu'en la voyant, je comprenais pourquoi Draco m'avait proposer d'être sa fausse fiancée, surtout si Pansy s'habiller comme cela pour le séduire.

_ Éloigne-toi de mon Draconinouchet Nott ou je m'occuperai de ton cas, me menaça-t-elle en pointant son index sur ma poitrine.

_ C'est fou comme tu me fais peur. Je pense que tu n'as pas bien compris ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois où nous nous sommes « vues » alors à ta place, je retournerai faire la bonne fi-fille à ses parents et le plus loin possible de moi, avant que ma baguette ne me démange, répliquai-je froidement en lui lançant un regard glacial.

Je la vis déglutir puis elle partit à toute vitesse vers ses parents, qui me lancèrent un regard noir. Voyant les regards des Parkinson à mon égard, ma mère se dirigea vers Millicent et moi, leur coupant la vue.

_ Pourquoi ils te regardent comme ça ? Me demanda ma mère en remettant une de mes mèches de cheveux en place.

_ Pansy est venue me menacer de rester loin de son « Draconinouchet » ou elle s'occuperait de mon cas. Je lui ai juste rendue sa menace, en plus flippant, répondais-je en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

_ Méfie-toi comme même d'eux, ils sont pleins de ressources pour arriver à leur fin, me conseilla-t-elle avec un sourire.

_ Ne t'en fait pas maman, je suis Hermione Nott, je serai me défendre, la rassurai-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Elle me caressa la joue et partit rejoindre mon pè les vis parler, puis mon père se dirigea d'un pas raide vers les Parkinson. Rien qu'à voir sa démarche et son expression faciale, je savais que ma mère lui avait raconté et qu'il allait, dans la plus grande discrétion, régler ses comptes avec les Parkinson.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Me demanda Théo en nous rejoignant, accompagné des garçons.

_ Pansy est venue menacer Hermione, qui la menacer en retour. Sophia a demandé des explications à Hermione, qui le lui as raconté, et maintenant Chad est au courant, résuma Millicent.

De la où j'étais, je vis mon père parlait à voix basse à Parkinson père, qui serra la mâchoire de fureur, puis les Parkinson quittèrent la salle de bal, non sans me jeter, à nouveau, des regards noirs.

Mon père se dirigea vers nous, suivit de ma mère, et je priai intérieurement pour qu'il ne se fâche pas sur moi.

_ AU prochain problème avec eux, tu me préviens directement d'accord ? M'ordonna-t-il avec un regard bienveillants.

Je hochais simplement la tête et il partit danser avec ma mère. Le reste du bal se passa sans encombre, et je dansai avec Blaise, Thomas, Draco et bien-sûr avec Théo. Je partageai même une danse avec Millicent vers la fin, danse qui se fit plus en rigolant qu'en dansant.

Ellipse – Le lendemain, fin d'après-midi

Nous étions tous dans le petit salon, pour l'heure du thé, en débriefant sur le bal d'hier soir.

_ Alors les filles, vous avez un partit susceptible de vous plaire ? Nous demanda ma mère avec un sourire.

_ Pas vraiment, c'est les mêmes chaque années, répondit Millicent.

_ Et toi Mia ? Questionna ma mère en me regardant.

_ En parlant de ça, intervint Draco. J'ai une annonce à faire.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui et je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans mon fauteuil, comme si je voulais disparaître. Je savais très bien ce qu'il allait annoncer et j'avais peur de la suite.

_ Il se trouve que j'ai trouvé ma fiancée et qu'elle n'est nulle autre qu'Hermione, annonça-t-il en plantant son regard dans le mien.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers moi et je leur fis un petit sourire, sentant le rouge me montant aux joues. Je voudrai avoir le pouvoir de me transformer en une petite souris pour m'enfuir le plus vite possible.

_ C'est vrai ? Demanda ma mère, les yeux pétillants de joie.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête et tout le monde nous félicita. On parla encore un peu puis Rose vint nous avertir qu'il était temps que nous y allions. Nous dîmes au revoir à mes parents puis on sortit de la propriété Nott pour transplaner jusqu'à Poudlard.

On rentra dans le hall puis on se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Millicent et moi allions dans notre chambre poser nos affaires puis on rejoignit les garçons près de la cheminée.

_ Vous allez l'annoncer quand que vous êtes fiancée ? Demanda Théo en me regardant, ainsi que Draco.

_ Pendant le dînée. Je pense que vos parents ont déjà demandé à McGonagall de l'annoncer, répondit Draco en haussant les épaules.

_ Tu vas gagner pleins d'ennemies maintenant Mia, me charria Blaise en me pinçant le bras.

Pour seule réponse, je lui tapai le bras en souriant. Il est vrai que toutes la gente féminine allait de me détester mais je m'en fichais, cela m'amuser même.

_ Moi je sens qu'on va bien rigoler dans les prochains jours, fit Draco avec un sourire en coin.

On l'imitèrent tous et on alla dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. On s'assit à la table de Serpentards et voyant que tout le monde était présent, McGonagall se leva et le silence s'installa dans la salle.

_ Bonsoir à vous jeunes gens qui viennent de rentrer de week-end. J'ai une annonce à faire concernant deux élèves de la maison Serpentard, commença McGonagall. Ce week-end à eu lieu, pour les élèves de familles nobles, un bal au Manoir Nott pour que chaque filles et chaque garçons se trouvent leur futurs moitié et ses deux élèves se sont trouvés. J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer, qu'hier soir pendant le bal, Draco Malfoy et Hermione Nott se sont fiancés, annonça McGonagall tandis que nous nous levions.

La Grande Salle applaudirent et je vis plusieurs regards noir auxquels je répondis par mon regard le plus hautain. On se rassit à table et on commença à manger.

_ Je me demande combien les parents l'ont payer pur qu'elle fasse un tel discours, s'intéressa Théo.

_ Elle l'a peut-être fait de bon cœur, argumentai-je en haussant les épaules.

Mon frère me regarda, l'air de me dire « _Tu le penses vraiment ? _» et je finis par rigoler. Il est vrai que McGonagall ne ferait pas un tel discours pour des élèves de Serpentards, à moins que les parents des dits élèves aient fait une contribution généreuse à Poudlard.

On terminai de manger puis on regagna notre salle commune, et je partis direcvtement me coucher, voulant être en forme pour la journée de demain, vu tout les regards noirs que j'allai affronter.


	12. Chapitre Douze : regards noirs et chucho

Chapitre Douze - Regards noirs et chuchotements

Point de vue Hermione

Je me réveillai au son de mon réveil que j'éteignis d'un coup de poing. Je me redressai dans mon lit en m'étirant et vis Millicent faire pareil que moi.

« - Je te laisse la salle de bain en première, m'informa-t-elle avec un sourire. »

Je lui souris en retour et me levai de mon lit, attrapant mes affaires au passage, et allai dans la salle de bain, laissant la porte ouverte. Il n'y avait que Millicent dans la chambre, donc je m'en fichai un peu qu'elle rentre et me voit nue.

« - TU SAIS IL Y A DEUX DOUCHE ! Lui criai-je en me déshabillant et rentrant dans l'une des cabines. »

Je fis couler l'eau chaude sur mon corps et me lavai le corps ainsi que les cheveux. J'entendis l'eau dans l'autre cabine, me signalant que Millicent prenait aussi sa douche. Une fois propre, j'éteignis l'eau et m'enroulai dans une serviette blanche et moelleuse, avant de sortir de la cabine.

« - On est synchro ce matin, me fit remarquer Milli en sortant en même temps que moi.

\- Nos cerveaux se sont connectés pendant la nuit, rigolai-je, suivit de ma meilleure amie. »

Je me séchai le corps, ainsi que les cheveux, et m'habillai de mon uniforme. J'essuyai la buée qui se trouvait sur le miroir et me peignai les cheveux, les laissant librement dans mon dos, puis me maquillai d'un léger trait d'eye-liner et de mascara.

« - Prête à affronter toute la gente féminine de Poudlard ? Me demanda Millicent alors qu'on préparait nos sacs de cours.

\- Je suis une Nott je n'ai peur de rien, répondis-je, la tête haute.

\- Alors c'est partit ! S'exclama Millicent en sortant de notre chambre. »

Je la suivis, un léger sourire aux lèvres et on descendit dans la salle commune, où les garçons nous attendait déjà, assis sur les canapés devant la cheminée. On se dirigea vers eux, et je les embrassai tous sur la joue avant d'aller m'asseoir sur les genoux de mon frère.

Mais Drago m'attrapa par la main avant que je n'ai le temps de le faire et me tira pour que je m'assoie sur ses genoux. Je tournai mon visage vers lui et l'interrogea du regard, en silence.

« - On est fiancé, chuchota-t-il pour seule réponse.

\- Je n'ai donc plus le droit de m'asseoir sur mon frère parce que nous sommes fiancés ? Chuchotai-je à mon tour.

\- Regarde autour de toi, me conseilla-t-il. »

Je tournai mon visage de lui et regardai autour de moi. Toutes les personnes qui étaient présente dans la salle commune nous observés intensément. Les garçons regardaient Drago avec envie tandis que les filles me regardaient avec jalousie. Millicent ne mentait pas, toute la gente féminine allait observer mes moindres faits et gestes.

« - Allons manger ! S'exclama Millicent en se levant après avoir vu mon regard perdu. Je meurs de faim. »

On l'imita tous et on sortit d'un seul bloc de la salle commune, mon regard rivé au sol et le bras de Drago entourant mes hanches. On rejoignit la Grande Salle et je m'assis entre Théo et Drago tandis que Thomas, Millicent et Blaise se mirent en face nous. Depuis notre entrée, les chuchotements de la Grande Salle avait augmenté et je savais de qui ils parlaient : Drago et moi.

« - Ne te laisse pas démoraliser par eux, ça finira par leur passer, me rassura Drago en serrant ma main dans la sienne.

\- Puis tu es Hermione Nott, alors fais-toi respecter, me conseilla Blaise avec un clin d'œil. »

Il a raison. Je me levai et le silence se fit. Je les regardai tous haut, et certains préférèrent baisser la tête pour ne pas affronter mon regard. J'eue un sourire malsain aux lèvres et me rassis à ma place, prenant mon petit déjeuner.

Les chuchotements reprirent mais je n'y fis plus gaffe, sachant qu'ils, parlaient d'autre chose que de mes fiançailles entre Drago et moi.

« - Ca c'est ma Hermione ! S'exclama Millicent avec un immense sourire.

\- Il n'y a que toi qui sait plonger une salle dans le silence en un seul regard, rigola légèrement mon frère.

\- Que veux-tu ? Je fais peur, rigolai-je à mon tour. »

On termina de manger puis nous partîmes pour notre cours de potions. Contrairement à aller, je gardai la tête haute pour affronter tous ces regards que l'on me lançait.

Les Bouffondors attendaient déjà devant la salle, et on s'adossa au mur en face d'eux. Je sentais les regards de Harry et Ron sur moi mais n'y fit pas attention, n'ayant pas trop envie de me disputer avec eux. Après tout j'étais fiancée, j'étais heureuse alors pourquoi vouloir gâcher ma bonne humeur.

« - Mais ce ne serait pas la traître fiancée à la fouine ? Ironisa Harry, ouvrant les hostilités.

\- Le balafré, mais où est donc passé ta copine la belette ? Répliqua Drago. Oh excuse-moi, tu préfères son grand frère. »

Je posai une main sur ma bouche pour me retenir de rire quand le professeur Rogue sortit de sa salle de cours, plongeant le couloir dans un silence des plus glacials.

« - ENTREZ ! Tonna-t-il d'une voix forte. »

Je rentrai la première dans la salle de cours, faisant trébucher Potter au pied de Rogue. J'affichai un immense sourire, en entendant le professeur lui enlever des points et lui mettre une retenue, tandis que je regagnai ma place. Drago vint s'installer à mes côtés pendant que Millicent s'assit aux côtés de mon frère.

« - Bien avant de commencer le cours, j'aimerai féliciter Miss Nott et M. Malfoy pour leur fiançailles, débuta Rogue en se mettant derrière son bureau. Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer la préparation du Véritaserum, annonça-t-il. »

Il tapa des mains et les instructions apparurent au tableau. Je restai à ma place tandis que Drago allait chercher les ingrédients. Nous commençâmes notre potion dès qu'il revient et on passa le cours dans le silence.

J'étais plongée dans la préparation de la potion quand une explosion me fit relever la tête. Comme d'habitude, se fut le chaudron de Finnigan qui avait explosé et je retournai à la préparation qui se trouvait dans mon chaudron, tandis que le prof mettait Finnigan en retenue.

LA fin du cours arriva et au lieu de suivre mes amis et mon frère jusqu'au cours de métamorphose, je me dirigeai vers ma salle commune. Je n'avais eue qu'un seul cours mais je n'en pouvais plus. Il me faudrait plus de force pour parcourir le château sous les regards mauvais des filles et envieux des garçons.

Je montai directement dans ma chambre et m'allongeai sur mon lit, les yeux rivés sur mon plafond. Il ne me fallut qu'une petite minute pour m'endormir, et je ne me rendis pas compte que l'on m'avait suivit.


	13. Chapitre Treize - Premier Baiser

Chapitre Treize - Premier baiser

Point de vue Hermione

J'avais passé la fin de ma journée à me concentrer sur les cours, ne prêtant aucunement attention aux regards et aux chuchotements à propos de mes fiançailles avec Drago. S'il m'avait d'abord prévenu de ce qui m'attendait, j'aurai réfléchi deux fois avant d'accepter notre accord.

Le pire de tout devait être les attaques incessant de Pansy, qui m'avait suivit partout à travers le château. J'ai du me retenir de lui jeter un sort et j'ai finis par me réfugier à la bibliothèque, sachant qu'elle ne savait pas où c'était.

Je posai mon sac sur une chaise, et appréciant le calme autour de moi, je commençai à faire mes devoirs. J'étais plongée dedans que je ne relevai la tête qu'en entendant la chaise en face de moi. Je souris en voyant Drago puis retournai à mes devoirs.

« - Je t'ai cherché partout mais j'aurai d'abord dû commencer par ici, _chuchota-t-il._

\- Je fuis ton toutou en même temps, elle ne doit pas savoir qu'il y a une bibliothèque dans le château, _chuchotai-je à mon tour._ Pourquoi tu me cherchais ?

\- Les chuchotements et les regards, _dit-il tout bas_. Je suis désolé, j'aurai dû te prévenir pour ça.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je n'y ai pas prêté attention, _lui souris-je doucement._ Si tu m'avais prévenu de ces inconvénients, j'aurai réfléchi avant de te donner une réponse.

\- Encore désolé, _sourit-il._ Tu viens manger ? Il est l'heure, _ajouta-t-il en regardant sa montre._ »

Je hochai la tête et, après avoir rangé mes affaires dans mon sac, je suivis Drago en dehors de la bibliothèque. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et on marcha, parlant de tout et de rien à voix basse, jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Arrivé à celle-ci, on se dirigea vers la table de Serpentard, où nos amis nous attendaient. Je m'assis entre mon frère et mon "fiancé" et commençai à manger, les laissant parler entre eux.

« - Pansy a lancé une nouvelle rumeur, _nous apprit Millicent. _

\- Et c'est sur qui cette fois ? _Demanda Théo, les sourcils froncés. _

\- Sur Hermione, _répondit Milli, avec gêne._ »

A l'entente de mon prénom, je relevai la tête de mon assiette plein de crudité, et la regardai, en fronçant les sourcils à mon tour ? Qu'est-ce que le bouledogue à bien pu dire ?

« - Enfin plus sur les circonstances de tes fiançailles avec Drago, _se rattrapa ma meilleure ami en voyant mon regard._

\- Elle a dit quoi ? _Lui demandai-je calmement, beaucoup trop calmement._ »

Oui, parce que même si je montrai une attitude calme, j'étais en train de bouillir intérieurement. Je voulais me jeter sur Pansy et la tuer, peu importe ce qu'elle avait dit sur moi, mais je ne le fis pas, ne voulant pas être renvoyé à cause de ce bouledogue. Mais je me vengerai, et au moment où elle s'y attendra le moins, pour mieux la détruire. « _Très bon plan._ » approuva ma conscience.

« - Elle a laissé sous-entendre que tu étais enceinte, et que c'est pour ça que Drago t'aurait demandé en mariage, _répondit Millicent._

\- Mais je ne suis pas enceinte ! _M'outrai-je en posant une main sur ma poitrine._ »

Millicent allait rajouter quelque chose quand je la vis regarder derrière moi. Soucieuse, je me retournai et fis face à Ron, Harry et Ginny. Je soufflai de dépit, sachant qu'ils allaient encore chercher les ennuis.

« - Alors comme ça la traître est enceinte de la fouine, _se moqua Harry, les bras croisé sur son torse. _

\- Au moins, il y a plus de chance qu'Hermione tombe enceinte que ta copine Potty, _rétorqua Drago mesquinement. _

\- Et si vous alliez ailleurs ? Vous polluez notre air là, _ajouta Blaise sur le même ton. _

\- On n'en a pas finit avec toi, _me menaça Ron en nous pointant du doigt._

\- On a peur, _se moqua Thomas en tremblant exagérément._ Allez dégage la belette ou je t'ai à le faire, _le menaça-t-il à son tour en se levant._ »

Ron partit précipitamment, suivit de prêt par sa sœur et son meilleur ami. Il est vrai que la carrure de Thomas, grâce à son rôle de batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch, faisait peur à n'importe qui. Et même moi, avec tout le courage que j'emmagasine en moi, je fuirai en courant si je devais affronter un adversaire taillé comme Thomas.

Ce dernier se rassit, se remettant à manger, tandis que je me retournai pour faire face à ma meilleure amie, qui me regardait avec une légère inquiétude dans le regard.

« - Que vas-tu faire pour la rumeur ? _Me demanda-t-elle, tandis que je recommençai à manger._

\- Rien en public, je préfère régler cette histoire dans notre salle commune, lui _répondis-je avec un sourire rassurant. _

\- Et tu comptes te venger ? _Interrogea mon frère, en me regardant. _

\- Pas pour le moment, mais au court de l'année sûrement, _sous-entendis-je en le regardant à mon tour. _»

Ils hochèrent tout deux la tête et on finit de manger en parlant de tout et de rien. Le repas terminait, on retourna tous dans notre salle commune, le bras de Drago ayant reprit place sur mes épaules.

En rentrant dans la pièce, je remarquai bien vite Pansy assit sur un canapé devant la cheminée. Souriant en coin, je me détachai de mon "fiancé" et allai m'asseoir à ses côtés, la retenant pas le bras pour ne pas qu'elle se lève.

« - Tu ne vas pas me fausser compagnie alors que je viens juste d'arriver, _ironisai-je en la regardant. _

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? _Me demanda-t-elle en me regardant avec méfiance._ »

J'attendis que tous le monde soit assit autour de nous pour la regarder à nouveau avec une regarda neutre, mais perçant son bras toujours tenue par ma main.

« - J'ai appris certaine chose aujourd'hui, _commençais-je. _Tu veux savoir quoi ? Oh mais non, tu es déjà au courant, _ajoutai-je en ne la quittant pas des yeux._

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, _mentit-elle en avalant bruyamment sa salive._

\- Ne me mens pas ! _Tonnai-je en resserrant mon emprise. _Je sais que tu as lancé cette rumeur comme quoi je suis enceinte, _repris-je plus calmement. _

\- Je n'ai fait que de dire la vérité, _dit-elle avec fierté. _Ca ne peut être que pour ça que Drago m'est repoussé pour se fiancer avec toi.

\- Ecoute-moi bien le bouledogue. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi depuis le bal de mon anniversaire et concrètement, je m'en fous complètement. Mais porte préjudice à ma réputation et à celle de Drago, je te jure que je te tuerai en main propre. C'est clair ? _La menaçai-je en serrant son bras avec force. _Drago et moi on s'est fiancés parce qu'on s'aime alors arrête tout de suite tes allusions douteuse où j'en tiendrai informer mon père.

\- Prouve le moi, que vous vous aimiez, _me défia-t-elle tout de même. _»

Je la regardai un instant, puis lâchant son bras, je me levai du canapé, me positionnant en face de Drago. Je le tirai par la main pour qu'il se lève à son tour, et une fois qu'il fut à ma hauteur, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, entourant son cou de mes bras.

Bien que surpris au début, il finit par répondre au baiser, posant ses mains sur ma taille. Il me mordilla la lèvre inférieure, me faisant gémir doucement, et il en profita pour approfondir le baiser, sa langue jouant avec la mienne.

Même si je ne le montrai pas, des milliers de frissons parcouraient mon dos et cela me chamboulait. Je ne devais rien ressentir pour lui, tels étaient les termes de noter accord. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'une "vrai nous" serait possible un jour.

A bout de souffle, je me détachai de Drago et, ne voulant pas croiser son regard, je portai le mien sur Pansy, qui nous regardait les yeux écarquillés. Il est vrai que toutes personnes extérieures à lui et moi pouvaient considérer se baiser comme un "baiser d'amoureux" mais il était tout aussi faux que c'est fiançailles.

« - Ça te va comme preuve ? _Demandai-je au bouledogue avec insolence. _»

N'attendant pas sa réponse que j'attrapai mon sac et que je montai dans ma chambre. Je jetais mes affaires au sol, avant de me laisser tomber à plat ventre sur mon lit, la tête enfouit dans mon oreiller.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? _Me lamentai-je._ »

Je savais que dès demain, ce baiser aura fait le tour du château. Je soupirai en sachant que j'allais passer une journée identique à celle-ci.


End file.
